barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus is the 6th Barbie movie. It was released on September 20, 2005. It is the only Barbie film to be released in 3D. The film follows the story of a princess named Princess Annika who is threatened by an evil wizard named Wenlock that if she doesn't marry him he will get her parents as stone statue but the situation is going turned when she met a Pegasus and save her parents. Official Summary Barbie takes flight in her first original princess fairy tale movie, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. Princess Annika discovers adventure when she is befriended by Brietta - a magnificent winged horse - that flies her to the beautiful Cloud Kingdom. Annika has only three days to break the spell of Wenlock, an evil wizard who has turned her family to stone. On her quest to defeat Wenlock, Annika meets new friends and together they travel to forbidden forests, skate through icy caverns and fly above the clouds as they attempt to build a magical wand of light. Plot In a magical northern kingdom, the Queen wants to surprise her daughter, Princess Annika played by Barbie, with a birthday gift. When she opens the door to Annika's room, she discovers that Annika is missing, having gone to an ice rink without asking for permission. Out skating, Annika meets a small polar bear whom she names Shiver. When Annika returns to the palace, her parents are so worried and overprotective they forbid her from skating ever again. That night, Annika sneaks out of the palace to join a festival. A powerful wizard named Wenlock appears and asks the princess to marry him. When Annika refuses, Wenlock furiously tells the king and queen the fate of their "other daughter," which surprises Annika. Wenlock magically turns everyone into stone, but Annika is saved by Brietta, a flying horse, but Wenlock tells her that she has three days to marry him, otherwise the spell will become permanent. Brietta played by Summer takes Annika to a castle in the clouds called the Cloud Kingdom. There, Annika discovers that "the other daughter" of the king and queen is Brietta, who was transformed into a Pegasus by Wenlock when she refused to marry him (explaining why Annika's parents are so overprotective). Annika decides to build the "Wand of Light" to break Wenlock's spell. In order to accomplish this, they must have a measure of courage, a ring of love and a gem of ice lit by hope's eternal flame. The Cloud Queen gives Brietta a crystal bell to ring if she is in need of help. The group travels to the Forbidden Forest, where they meet a young man named Aidan played by Ken who helps them after they get caught in a net. When Shiver and Annika fall into a giant's stew pot, Annika tricks him into chaining himself to a post, and uses her hair ribbon to climb out. The ribbon is the same size as her, and as a measure of courage, it turns into a staff for the Wand of Light. After trading Annika's skates for a fake map, the group finds themselves in a large cavern filled with gems, where a sign tells them to take only what they need. Although they get 2 gems, Shiver causes a cave-in thanks to her amazement of the gems' sparkles, which they narrowly manage to escape. As Aidan starts to forge the Wand, he reveals that he ran away from his parents and lost all of his money gambling. He wishes to return to them and ask for forgiveness. Brietta offers her tiara to make the ring of love. With all three objects, the "Wand of Light" is assembled, and Brietta transforms back into her human form. Annika and Brietta return to the Cloud Kingdom on two pegasuses summoned by the Cloud Queen's bell, but Wenlock pursues them, hurting Brietta. Angrily Annika asks the wand to destroy Wenlock. But it does not work. Annika gives up. Finally she agrees to marry Wenlock if he changes her parents and the people back to normal persons. Wenlock refuses her for she is hateful, just like his other wives. He sneers at her, taking the wand from Annika's hand. He causes a snowslide, trapping Annika. Immediately Aidan comes and helps to dig Annika out. Aidan and Brietta brings an unconscious Annika to the Cloud Kingdom. After Annika wakes up, the trio go to Wenlock's place. Blush decides not to give the clouds a dusk color to give Annika more time after some persuasion by Rose. While Brietta guards the pegasus, Annika, Aidan, and Shiver slides to the green castle. Aidan fights against Griffin as Annika searches for the wand. When she finds the wand, suddenly the gem falls. Fortunately Aidan gives Annika his own. Realizing how to work the Wand, Annika asks it to defeat Wenlock, for the love of her family and friends. Wenlock turns to be an ordinary person and the spell on Annika's parents is broken. Annika shows them Brietta and the entire family celebrates together, while Aidan's father forgives him. Aidan makes Annika meet his father too. The end scene shows Aidan and Annika skating in the cloud palace. Both Aidan and Annika are wearing crowns, signifying that they have gotten married. Brietta remarks that they look happy, and gifts the Cloud Queen with the Wand, who replies that it will be the first star at night. Cast and Characters *Princess Annika: Kelly Sheridan *Shiver: Kathleen Barr *Princess Brietta: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Wenlock: Colin Murdock *Prince Aidan: Mark Hildreth *Ferris: Brian Drummond *Queen: Kathleen Barr *King: Russell Roberts *Ollie the Giant: John DeSantis *Cloud Queen Rayla: Kathleen Barr *Cloud Princess Rose: Chantal Strand *Cloud Princess Blush: Jessica Amlee *Cloud Princess Lilac: Andrea Libman *Troll/Wife #1: Kathleen Barr *Troll/Wife #2: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Troll/Wife #3: Kelly Sheridan *Troll: Stevie Vallance *Aidan's Father: Brian Drummond *Eric: Kathleen Barr *Outtake A.D.: Russell Arons Other characters include Wenlock's Griffin. Soundtrack The theme song for the film, "Hope Has Wings", was performed by Brie Larson. The music for the film was composed by Arnie Roth. The orchestral music is from Haydn's Symphony no. 94, "Surprise" and Beethoven's 6th Symphony "Pastoral." Gallery Merchandise To view the photos of the merchandise of the Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, click 'here.'' Videos Barbie™ and The Magic of Pegasus - Official Trailer Bloopers *The first scene shows Ollie with an English accent, negotiating with the director to have a more proper line in his script besides "Ollie like lunch". The director disagrees and disappoints Ollie. *Next is the scene where Shiver is sliding down the slide. She first lands with many jewels or what she calls "sparkle sparkles". The director demands; "Who gave Shiver the gems?" Next, Shiver goes down the slide and crashes into the camera. The director asks "Carleen, are you alright?" Carleen replies "Yeah, I'm okay. Just get the bear off the camera." Shiver gives a weird look. *After is Annika and Aidan exchanging email addresses. They don't hear the director saying action, which causes Aidan to suddenly be tackled by the Griffin. "Are you alright?" Annika asks as she helps him up. The griffin foolishly walks off with a smile. *Then, during the end of the movie skating scene with Annika and Aidan, Ollie the giant suddenly starts to skate, not knowing they are still shooting. Ollie leaves for lunch. *Next, is the part when Aidan begs Annika to waken. Annika accidentally starts laughing. The scene is repeated, with Annika then bursting with laughter. It is repeated again but with Annika laughing because of the clown nose Aidan put on to purposely make her laugh. She then hits him with a pillow. Trivia *On Trademarkia, the film was originally named Barbie 3D The Treasures of Pegasus. *As seen in the storybook, Annika was originally named Brianna, Brietta was originally named Peg, and Cloud Kingdom was originally named Cloud City. *Nutcracker makes a cameo in the movie when Annika encounters Wenlock for the first time. *This is the first and only Barbie film to be released in 3D. *This was the first Barbie Princess movie which to not to be based on any existing fairytales or novels and second Barbie movie overall. Goofs *When Annika and Shiver are trapped at Ollie's pan, we can see Annika's purple ribbon was missing for a few times. *When Ollie is chopping up an onion to throw into the pan, a clip is reused of a turnip falling into the pan, instead of a chopped up onion. *Annika's dress from Queen Rayla is long. However, it suddenly becomes 3/4 length when she and Aidan are skating to Wenlock's place, and it become long again when she arrived at Wenlock's place. Also Known As *Hungarian - ''Barbie és a bűvös Pegazus'' *Croatian - ''Barbie i Magija Pegaza'' or ''Barbie i Čarolija Pegaza'' or ''Barbie i Magični Pegaz'' or ''Barbie i Čarobni Pegaz'' *Albanian - ''Barbie dhe Magjia e Pegasus'' *Italian - ''Barbie e la Magia di Pegaso'' *French - ''Barbie et le Cheval magique'' *Russian - ''Барби и волшебство пегаса'' *German - ''Barbie und der geheimnisvolle Pegasus'' * Dutch - ''Barbie en de magie van Pegasus'' *Spanish - ''Barbie y la Magia de Pegaso'' *Polish - ''Barbie i Magia Pegaza'' *Finnish - ''Barbie ja Pegasoksen taika'' *Portuguese - ''Barbie e o Pégaso Mágico'' *Brazilian Portuguese - ''Barbie e a Magia de Pegasus'' *Mirandese - ''Barbie an La Magie de Aladus'' *Greek - ''Η Μπάρμπι και ο μαγεμένος πήγασος'' *Persian - ''باربى و جادوى اسب بالدار'' *Georgian - ''ბარბი და ჯადოსნური პეგასი'' *Hebrew - ''ברבי פגסוס וקסם הסוס המעופף''''' External links *Official US Site Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Category:Rainmaker Studios Category:Movies